Forum:Use of italics and quotes for proper names
I'd like to suggest the following use of italics and qutoes, which we are somewhat already using, based on Wikipedia: * Italics: ** Games ** Books ** Ships ** Movies, Series, Music albums (for real life references) * Double quotes: ** Songs ** Book chapters ** Series episodes (for real life references) Establishments like Folley Tavern should only be capitalized, no italics or quotes. What do you think?--Sega381 14:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed, those are the rules I've been following and you seem to have listed all the examples relevant to us already. A good rule-of-thumb is that any complete bodies of work are italicized, and anything that comprises those larger works are quoted. --Terilem 08:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::, I don't like the dropping of the quotes and changing to italics. It causes the name of the book and name of the game to blend. I understand why it was done for consistency but readability is important too. Looking at citation they don't typically follow the same rules as the body of the text. I don't think our quote lines have to either. But if it is deemed necessary to keep it italicized for consistency then some other way to offset the game title from the book title needs to be figured out. -- Fenyx4 04:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree. We just have to agree to something and put it on the Style Guide. The options I see: :::* Make an exception for LoreQuotes, where books use quotes instead of italics. The rest remains the same. :::* Make an exception for LoreQuotes, where books use something else to make it more readable. The rest remains the same. :::* Choose to make every book in the wiki use quotes instead of italics. It goes against the idea that was put in the Style Guide and is not the same guidelines used in Wikipedia, but it is a valid choice. :::I am ok with the first or second option (though the second option is still vague). It leaves everything less consistent, but it's not thaaat bad. The third one is less consistent as a whole (though it creates consistency between book name formats), I think, and I'd prefer one of the others. Let's ask everybody what they think?--Sega381 14:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Note: I moved this from the Template:LoreQuote talk page in order to see if it would elicit more respones. ::::I personally don't have a problem with the way Lore Quotes are formatted now; it looks "right" to me. However, I can understand the point Fenyx is making. If it came to those three options, I would definitely be opposed to the third. There is also a fourth option, which is to drop the games from the template and just let the book titles stand on their own, but somehow I don't think many people would go for that. --Terilem 05:32, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Other two options: ::::* Put the book inside quotes AND italics. The italics make the book style remain the same, but we add the quotes to make it more readable, only for LoreQuotes. I find this option kind of confusing. ::::* Change the way the book name and game name are put. Instead of , something like ? This way, we mantain the style, and we make the quote info more readable.--Sega381 01:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh yes, I do think I like the parentheses idea! --Terilem 07:55, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, I'll try it out then. If anyone feels it's not enough, just mention it here to see what more we can do.--Sega381 01:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC)